A Defender or a Suicidal Fool?
by betty.riffe1962
Summary: Claudia Schmidt has always had a sense of duty, and she wants to join The Scouts in the hopes of being able to save people. Will she realize that that is an impossible task or will she die holding onto her values?


"Be back soon, okay?" I told Mom and Dad as they walked to the door. Mom ruffled my hair as she smiled at me. Her kind brown eyes shined in the sunlight from outside.

"We will, Sweetie," she replied, "You be good for Miss Karen, alright?" She walked towards the carriage where my dad had already taken the reins. You see, my mom was a florist and Dad was a merchant. They would often go out all over the place selling goods together.

"Okay!" I exclaimed happily, "Love you, Mom! Love you, Dad!" My small arm waved to them as the horses started walking away.

"Love you too, Sweetie!" Mom waved back at me. Then, she elbowed Dad in the side to get his attention. He grunted in pain before looking back at me.

"Love you, Claudia! Be good!" With that, they were gone. Little did I know, that would be the last time I saw them.

Later that day, I was scribbling on a piece of paper when I heard a knock at the door. Miss Karen went over to answer it, and two men in uniform came in. There were unicorns on the shoulder patches. They're Military Police Officers, right? I didn't know much about them except my Mom always told me that I could go to them if I was ever in any trouble. They were talking to Miss Karen, and she covered her mouth as tears ran down her face. Concern washed over me as I ran to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Miss Karen?" I asked her, pulling on her skirt lightly. She looked down at me with sad blue eyes.

"Are you Claudia Schmidt?" One of the men in uniform asked me.

"Yep!" I answered him with a nod. He looked at the other one before turning back to me.

"I regret to inform you," he began, "your mother, Elise Schmidt, and father, Ivan Schmidt were involved in a carriage accident. Both unfortunately didn't make it." My brown eyes widened, and my arms fell to my sides.

"No!" I screamed out, "that's wrong! They can't be dead!" I shook my head as tears streamed down my cheeks like a waterfall. Falling to my knees, Miss Karen knelt down, and held me as I cried.

Four Years Later

After I had turned twelve, I decided that it was time I make a difference. Miss Karen is a nice woman who has taken good care of me for four years now. I don't want to be a burden on anyone. Besides, it's time I give back. I'm tired of hearing about all the people dying because of Titans, and I want to do something about it. I just didn't know how to tell Miss Karen I want to join The Scouts. I knew that she'd be upset, and I hate upsetting anyone. I never even give my opinion if I think it could hurt someone else's feelings. I heard the door open, and saw Miss Karen walk in. Putting the broom away, I greeted her.

"Welcome back," I said to her.

"Thank you for cleaning up," she thanked me.

"No problem," I replied, "how was work?" Miss Karen walked to the Kitchen table, and slumped down.

"Kids, ya know?" She answered while rubbing her eyes, "I love 'em, but they're a handful." Miss Karen is a teacher for five and six year olds. She teaches them how to read and write. I don't think I'd be able to take on that kind of work. The pot started boiling at that moment, so I took the stew off the stove.

"Dinner's ready," I announced, "want some tea? Then, we could talk about your day if you're up to it." The blonde woman rose up in the chair, then sighed heavily.

"Yeah," she said, "I guess." She talked on and on for what seemed like forever, but I didn't mind. Miss Karen really loves children, but she can't have any of her own. I guess teaching is a substitute for her. Is that why she took me in? I smiled kindly at her as she finished talking about the routiest kids in her class. Then, my smile faded. Now would be a good time to tell her.

"Hey, Miss Karen," I looked down at my cup of tea in thought.

"Hm, what is it, Claudia?" She reassured me with a kind smile.

"I want to join the military," I confessed, "so I can join The Scouts. I just don't want to see anyone else die. I want to stop it." There was silence for a few moments after that before she sighed.

"I know," she stated, "you've always had this big sense of duty and responsibility. How could you not want to join them?" I was surprised at her reaction. She wasn't mad at me for wanting to be in The Scouts? "The only thing I have to tell you is to please be careful, and whatever you do, don't die." Miss Karen then hugged me tightly, and I could feel her shaking. She's crying.

"Please, don't cry, Miss Karen," I told her softly, "I promise I'll be careful." I was afraid that I would make her upset, and I did. I knew I had to tell her, but I hate it.

"Your mother entrusted me to take care of you," Miss Karen spoke out between sobs, "I don't to let her down, but I know that I can't stop you. I've watched you grow up for four years now, and I know that you've turned out to be the type of person your mother would be proud of." She broke the hug, but still held onto my arms, looking me in the eye. "You like helping people just like she did. She was my friend, and you're all I have left of her, so please stay alive. I'm begging." The whole time she was talking, tears were making their way down my cheeks. I didn't want to make empty promises. I didn't know if I'd survive or not.

"You know I can't promise that," I said truthfully, "but I'll try."

At the Training Corps

"Listen up, maggots!" A tan bald man yelled at the top of his lungs, bringing everyone to attention. "My name is Common Dont Keith Shaddis, and you will grow to hate me!" I really hope I can make it through this! I thought to myself.


End file.
